Sing For The Moment
by Wolfy
Summary: A music video, written to the song Sing For The Moment by Eminem, that revolves around Seifer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song "Sing For The Moment." It belongs to Eminem, the most truthful and honest entertainer out there.  
  
A/N: This came to me while I was listening to Eminem's CD "The Eminem Show." I know none of this happened to Seifer, and it doesn't make much sense even if you do try to put it into the game somewhere; Seifer was in an orphanage when he was little. But it seems to me if this were to happen to someone, it would be Seifer. He's so misunderstood and something like this would explain his actions. I wrote a music video for Silent Hill 2 and was told it was really good, so I decided to try a second one. Also, don't think of this as a song fic. Imagine it as an actual music video. And this would be a better experience if you listened to the song while reading, or at least know what the song sounds like. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
A/N 2: In every scene Eminem is in, he sings, unless otherwise noted.

(Camera pans down a dirty street, stopping on a white house, not in any better condition than the others. Zooms in on the door. It opens to a kitchen, up the stairs and into a twelve year old Seifer's bedroom. He's seated on the bed with headphones on, his head bobbing to the music.)  
  
_These ideas are nightmares to white parents, whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings_  
  
(Cut to Eminem seated on the steps on the very house.)  
  
_Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
_  
(Cut to Seifer. A woman, his mother, steps into his room, saying his name. She looks depressed and exhausted. Seifer ignores her.)  
  
_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring_  
  
(She puts her hands on her hips, getting angry with him. She walks over and pulls the headphones from his ears.)  
  
_Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care_  
  
(He glares up at her, grabbing the headphones back out of her hands and pushing roughly past her.)  
  
_And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about his f-ckin' dad walkin' out_  
  
(He goes downstairs to where a man, his stepfather, is seated at the kitchen table.)  
  
_Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out_  
  
(Cut to Eminem on the steps.)  
  
_If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out_  
  
(Cut to Seifer. His stepfather points at him accusingly and motions upstairs, yelling.)  
  
_His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back_  
  
(Seifer starts yelling back, causing an uproar.)  
  
_Talkin' black, he's brainwashed from rock and rap_  
  
(His mother comes down the steps upset. She places a hand on Seifer's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He shakes off her grasp and turns to leave.)  
  
_He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap_  
  
(He starts down the steps where Eminem is. However, he cannot see or hear Eminem, and he also passes right through him as if he were a ghost.)  
  
_His stepfather hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose_  
  
(Flashback. A previous argument between Seifer and his stepfather is shown. His stepfather hits him across the face for being cocky, and Seifer punches him in the face in return. End flashback.)  
  
_His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just lets his emotions go_  
  
(Eminem stands up and follows Seifer down the street.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, sing, sing for the years, sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
  
(Flashback. Seifer is only an infant, and his real father is holding him. End flashback.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_  
  
(Flashback. Seifer is now two years old and crying hysterically. His mother and father are in a terrible arugment. All of a sudden, his father just leaves. End flashback.)  
  
_Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's_  
  
(Eminem follows Seifer down the street to a different part of the neighborhood.)  
  
_In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum_  
  
(Seifer walks up to a group of older teenagers, all with cigarettes and bottles of whiskey.)  
  
_Holy or unholy, only have one homie_  
  
(He gives them low-fives and is passed a cigarette and a bottle.)  
  
_Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me_  
  
(He is also handed a gun. He's hesitant, but he takes it as well,)  
  
_Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a mothaf-cka, they can be great_  
  
(Eminem is standing with his arms folded, shaking his head disapprovingly.)  
  
_Or they can degrade, or even worse, they can teach hate_  
  
(Cut to an alley. Seifer is standing with the same gun in his hands, a fallen body in front of him. His eyes are widened, like he can't believe what he just did.)  
  
_It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make_  
  
(Sirens can be heard. Seifer drops the gun and flees, running through Eminem in the process.)  
_  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum_  
  
(He stops dead in his tracks as he sees the group he was previously with being arrested violently.)  
  
_Now how the f-ck did this metamorphosis happen_  
  
(Zoom in on Seifer's face. It morphs into the present 18 year old Seifer and then zooms out to show his entire body.)  
  
_From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'_  
  
(Zoom out more to show Seifer is standing in Balamb Garden. Eminem can be seen seated on the bench behind him.)  
  
_To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass_  
  
(A smirk appears on his face as he looks around the main hall.)  
  
_But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you_  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden in shambles. Fire is licking the air everywhere. People are fighting and running around frantically. It is a scene of the Balamb/Galbadia battle.)  
  
_Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you_  
  
(Cut to a different area of Balamb Garden. Seifer is being violently beaten by shadowed men.)  
  
_To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind every time you mad_  
  
(The camera angle switches and it can be seen that Seifer's attackers are the men that were arrested years ago, his previous friends.)  
  
_So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon_  
  
(Flashback. Seifer is holding Rinoa in front of Adel's chamber, a menacing look on his face. End flashback.)  
  
_Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns_  
  
(The largest of the men grabs Seifer by the throat, holding him against the wall. He pulls out a gun and points it at his stomach, demanding something.)  
  
_That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly_  
  
(Eminem is shown walking down the hall leading to where Seifer is.)  
  
_But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so I'm signin' CDs while police fingerprint me_  
  
(Eminem stops walking, and winces as a gunshot is heard. Cut to Seifer, who is standing over the man's body. He had a gun of his own and used it.)  
_  
They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me_  
  
(Cut to a courtroom. Seifer is standing anxiously beside his defense attorney in a suit. Eminem is seated in a chair beside him with his feet up on the desk.)  
  
_If I'm such a f-ckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense B_  
  
(Cut to the judge. He says a few words.)  
  
_If it's all political, if my music is literal, and I'm a criminal, how the f-ck can I raise a little girl?_  
  
(Cut back to Seifer. After hearing the judge's decision, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, a terrible expression on his face.)  
  
_I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you_  
  
(Two policemen come and handcuff Seifer and take him away.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, sing, sing for the years, sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
  
(Cut to Seifer lying on a cot in a gloomy jail cell. He closes his eyes and a flashback of his mother and father fighting viciously is shown.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_  
  
(Seifer stands up and walks over to the bars, hanging his arms out of them. The camera zooms out and Eminem is standing on the other side, not singing, but bobbing his head to the music.)  
  
_They say music can alter moods and talk to you_  
  
(Close up of Seifer's face through the bars.)  
  
_Well can it load up a gun for you and cock it too?_  
  
(Cut to Eminem, who is singing, aiming the lyrics at Seifer, unbeknownst to him.)  
  
_Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude just tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued_  
  
(Eminem grabs onto the bars and shakes them, attempting to try harder to be noticed by Seifer.)  
  
_See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols_  
  
(Flashback. Twelve year old Seifer flashes the gun he was given by the group and pockets it. End flashback.)  
  
_And they wanna get one cause they think the shit's cool_  
  
(Seifer steps away from the bars and sits back down on the cot, burying his face in his hands.)  
  
_Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers, of course the sh-t's affecting' our sales, you ignoramus_  
  
(Clips of Seifer murdering someone in the alley are shown.)  
  
_But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail, it's f-cked up ain't it?_  
  
(Flashback. Seifer is two or three years old and is peering out of his room at night. He sees shadows of his parents fighting, and soon, the fight becomes physical. End flashback.)  
  
Ho_w we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any f-ckin' thing that we wanted_  
  
(Cut to Eminem back on the steps of Seifer's house.)  
  
_That's why we sing for these kids who don't have a thing except for a dream and a f-ckin' rap magazine_  
  
(Flashback. Twelve year old Seifer goes downstairs one morning for breakfast. All he finds though is an empty kitchen, no food prepared, and no family members either. End flashback.)  
  
_Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long_  
  
(Eminem is walking through the halls of the jail.)  
  
_Idolize their favorite rappers and know all their songs_  
  
(Flashback. Seifer and Quistis are talking and laughing back at Balamb Garden. End flashback.)  
  
_Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives till they sit and they cry wishin' they'd die_  
  
(Flashback. A twleve year old Seifer is sobbing in his room while no one is around. End flashback.)  
  
_Till they throw on a rap record and they sit and they vibe, we're nothin' to you but we're the f-ckin' shit in they eyes_  
  
(Cut to Seifer in the cell. He has his chin in his hands and his eyes are ever so slightly moist.)  
  
_That's why we seize the moment, try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it, cause we consider these minutes golden_  
  
(Cut to Eminem, who is staring straight into the camera as he sings.)  
  
_And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone, just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you can hear in our songs and we can_  
  
(Cut to Seifer in the cell. Tears are now rolling down his cheeks and he begins sobbing uncontrollably.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, sing, sing for the years, sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
  
(Seifer is writing a letter in his cell as tears still roll down his face. The camera flashes what he is writing. "Daddy, I miss you," it reads.)  
_  
C'mon, sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_  
  
("Maybe if you hadn't left I wouldn't be in this mess," he writes.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, sing, sing for the years, sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
  
("I was given this miserable life just so you could leave your wife," he continues.)  
  
_C'mon, sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_  
  
("Would you tell Quistis I loved her, and that I hope what I'm gonna do won't crush her," he finishes.)  
  
(As the song finishes, the camera cuts to a tombstone, shown from behind so the name can't be read. A woman approaches it. As she comes closer, she can be recognized as Quistis. She is holding a single rose, and has tears rolling down her cheeks. The camera turns and the name on the tombstone can now be read. "Seifer Almasy. May your rest be that of peace." She places the rose on the grave and turns away, walking through Eminem, who has been there the whole time.)

Well? Like it or hate it, it's something I felt I had to do. I like it anyway, and that's really all that should matter, but I'd like to hear what all of you think too. But please be kind. If you didn't like it, that's fine, but you don't have to be cruel about it.


End file.
